


Happy Anniversary

by aerosmiley219



Category: The West Wing
Genre: F/M, based on a pic, sweet smut
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-03-07
Updated: 2018-03-07
Packaged: 2019-03-28 10:02:11
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,338
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13901682
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/aerosmiley219/pseuds/aerosmiley219
Summary: CJ gives Danny a sexy picture for their anniversary.  Smut ensues





	Happy Anniversary

**Author's Note:**

> Bree asked me to write a story based on a certain picture of Allison Janney that was just released (DM me if you wanna know what I'm talking about) so I hope I did it justice! :-)

Danny awoke to a quiet house. “Mmm.” 

He looked at the clock and saw a reading of 8 something. Danny smiled to himself and rolled over, “hi babe,” only to find her half of the bed empty.

Danny groaned to himself as he looked back at the clock and noticed a green post-it note next to a travel mug of coffee. He stretched and reached for both, wiping the sleep from his eyes as he started to read the note:

“Sorry I couldn’t be here when you woke up.

Work. (what else is new?)

Love you and I’ll be home early.

Happy anniversary!

btw- your gift is in your office.”

He smiled and clicked open the mug of coffee and breathed deeply at the comforting aroma of fresh coffee. Danny took a sip and delighted at the fact that it was still hot, even a few hours later.

He set the mug down on his end table and tossed the note on the bed, only then noticing another scribble on the back.

“Open your present without me! <3”

The redhead stretched again and chuckled to himself as he rose from the bed. He scratched his lower back and walked to the bathroom to start his day. 

Since the book came out, he’s had a little down time before starting his next project so he’d taken to sleeping in and indulging in some trash tv before whatever small home improvement project he’d created for himself- this week, it was retiling the spare bathroom. Although today’s work on said room would have to take a backseat. 

For his half of their anniversary gift, Danny had begun taking French cooking classes a few months ago and found that he wasn’t half bad at it. So he’d planned an intimate dinner at home, complete with freshly prepared Coq au vin, a bottle of a medium-bodied burgundy, and strawberries with fresh made whipped cream, with a hint of vanilla, for dessert. 

He’d had it all planned out. He’d begin cooking mid-day, the whipped cream can sit and the French bread would take a few hours to rise, and then move on to the main dish. As it was simmering he’d open the wine to let it breathe then change into CJ’s favorite suit, the one with the emerald green tie that brought out the flecks of gold in his eyes, and he’d be ready to serve her a beautiful meal when she got home.

As it tended to do, the day passed by quickly and before he knew it, it was time for a shower and shave and to get dressed. Sure it was their twelfth anniversary and wasn’t a milestone, per se, but every day he got to be with the woman of his dreams was something to celebrate. Danny dabbed on a touch of his wife’s favorite cologne and gave himself a once over in the mirror.

“Looking good Concannon,” he smiled to himself.

Danny walked from their bedroom and as he passed his study, he remembered the note he’d seen this morning, “btw- your gift is in your office.”

“That’s right.” He stopped walking towards the kitchen and turned around to his office. Upon opening the door, Danny found a 12x15 rectangle wrapped in blue with a silver bow on it, resting on his swivel chair. He took a step towards it but then realized he needed to tend to his dish. It was almost ready and he didn’t want it to burn so he left the room and checked on his dinner.

The timer was getting close to going off on his bread so he wouldn’t have been able to enjoy his gift properly anyway.

Danny pulled the loaf out of the oven and breathed deeply, there really was nothing like the smell of fresh bread.

“Hi honey, I’m home,” he heard from the other room.

“What smells so good?” CJ appeared behind Danny and took in a deep breath of bread. “That smells amazing. Did you make that?”

Danny set down the bread on the cooling rack he already had set up on the counter and spun quickly in her arms.

“Hey good lookin’”

They kissed before CJ pulled back. “What… Did you make all of this? Is that…?”

“Surprise! I’ve been taking French cooking classes. I made Coq au vin. I hope you’re hungry cuz I’m starving!”

She smiled before taking a step back and admiring her husband, “I am! Wow! Danny!” She placed a kiss on his cheek before remarking, “you look wonderful.”

“So do you,” he smiled back. Danny’s hands came to rest on her hips. “You ready for dinner?”

“I think I need to change. I’m a little underdressed here!”

“Not yet, you’re not,” he flirted.

“You’re awfully cocky this evening, Concannon.”

“Let’s hope so.” Danny kissed the tender flesh where her neck met her shoulder before spinning her around and smacking her, playfully, on the ass. “Get ready for dinner.”

CJ dipped her finger on the spoon resting next to the dish he’d been preparing and slipped her finger in her mouth. “God! That’s delicious!”

“Hey! No peeking! Go!

She walked out of the room and into their bedroom, slipping out of her work clothes and into a simple red dress. Her shoes were off and she’d let her hair down, which she rarely did when at home. It was just easier to have it pulled back but, she knew how much he enjoyed it down so she did it for him. By the time she got back to the dining room, she noticed the candles had been lit, food had been served, and two glasses of wine had been poured.

“You did all of this?” She admired as she took a proffered seat.

“Just for you. I hope you like it. I can’t really exchange it for anything.”

She chuckled. “It’s wonderful. Thank you!”

Danny took a seat next to her and reached for his glass of wine. “Happy anniversary.”

She mirrored him and repeated it, “happy anniversary.” They clinked glasses and each took a sip before beginning dinner.

“This is incredible!” She remarked as she continued to eat. “I can’t believe you made all of this!”

He smiled and began partaking in it, too. “Yeah, it turned out all right,” he replied with a wry smile.

They ate in comfortable silence for several minutes, breaking only to make small talk, before CJ finished up and sat back with her glass, taking a healthy sip. “So,” she started, crossing one arm across her chest, “you didn’t say anything about your gift,” she prodded carefully.

“Oh!” Danny set his fork down and grabbed his glass before sighing in contentment. “To be honest I haven’t even seen it yet. I started to earlier but needed to check on dinner.” He set down his glass and reached for the bottle, offering more to her. 

Danny poured her some and did the same for himself before setting the bottle down and taking another sip.

CJ breathed out a sigh of relief. “Oh good! I was worried because I hadn’t heard from you today!”

“Sorry, baby,” he said with a reassuring smile. He placed a hand on her thigh and squeezed. “Can I open it now?”

She finished her glass of wine and set it on the table. “Yeah, let’s do it.”

Danny stood and took her hand in his after placing his glass on the table. “Need liquid courage for this?”

“It doesn’t hurt.” 

He laughed quietly and led her to the couch. Danny placed a kiss on her knuckles, “be right back.”

She sat on their overstuffed sofa, tucking her legs underneath her, and closed her eyes, sighing as the warmth of the red helped calm her nerves.

Moments later, Danny walked in and sat next to her on the couch, the rectangle tilted on his lap. He smiled at CJ and took off the bow, playfully placing it on the top of her head.

CJ giggled and shook it off, biting down on her lower lip in anticipation.

Danny pulled back the wrapping and stopped, completely stunned. In front of him sat a color portrait of his wife, the likes of which he’d only fantasized about.

CJ was dressed in a simple black fishnet top that covered her midriff and strappy high heels to match. One hand, strategically placed, had been gripping the edge of the plain wooden chair between her thighs at angle that could possibly he hiding something. His eyes traveled up her long legs, stopping ever so slightly to figure out whether or not she was wearing any underwear before he continued perusing up her lithe body. Her eyes were smoky, her lips slightly parted, her long hair was down over her shoulders, blowing wild yet framing her face perfectly, as two fingers from her other hand toyed with a few strands of her beautiful brown locks. 

He sat silent for a solid minute before she couldn’t take it any more. “Danny?”

“Huh?” He replied, barely breathing.

“Do you like it?”

Danny’s face flushed, “are you? This… This is…”

“It’s not too much?” She bit down on her lower lip, still completely uncertain of his reaction. “I thought maybe you could keep it in your office, here. Is that okay?”

Very slowly, Danny sat the portrait down on the table in front of him before he turned to look at her. “I love it,” he breathed, still blown away by the picture.

CJ sighed in relief and gave a small smile. “Oh I’m so glad. I wasn’t sure, you know, if at my age I should even be…”

Danny cut off her nervous ramble with his lips, kissing her lovingly yet passionately. 

She placed a single hand on his chest and accepted him into her mouth.

He sat back and looked at her, finally regaining the ability to smile. “This is incredible. When did you do this?”

CJ giggled. “When you were up in Oregon on the book tour and I couldn’t work remotely. A few months back?”

Danny recalled that time, remembering that he had been a bit confused by her response since she always made time to go up to Oregon. They usually spent a few days in a cabin on Orcas Island when they were up there, sipping wine as they watched the sunset on the beach. Now it made sense.

She looked at the portrait on the table, “you don’t think I’m too old? I mean, I’m someone’s mother!”

He grinned as he took ahold of her hand from his chest, kissing her palm before placing it on his hard cock. “Certainly not my mother.”

After her initial surprise at his reaction, she grinned and squeezed appreciatively. CJ leaned forward and traced her tongue along his lower lip, parting them gently as she continued to knead him.

Danny groaned into her mouth as he returned her kiss with growing intensity.

She pushed him back on to the couch and laid her body over his, still massaging and kissing him, pulling back only long enough to whisper, “I love you,” before changing positions to lick his neck.

CJ removed her hand from his lap and placed it behind his head, running her fingers though his hair, tugging gently as she rocked her hips over him.

Danny’s hands traced her curves before quickly making their way to her ass. He tugged the dress up almost immediately to begin kneading her bare ass. He groaned and bucked his hips upwards as soon as he realized she’d been bare this whole time.

She knew going without undergarments drove her husband crazy so she figured it was one more little thing she could do for him tonight. CJ sat up and ground herself into him, deliberately leaving a wet spot on his slacks. “I’m going to the dry cleaners tomorrow anyway.”

He grinned as she nibbled on his ear, whispering, “what’ll you give me to not tell them tonight was our anniversary and that’s the reason for the extra visit this month?” 

She giggled as he playfully slapped her ass and pulled him into her, even more.

CJ sat up once more and, crossing her arms, pulled off her dress in one swoop, fully exposing herself to her husband. 

“You know what would be fun, Danny?” She flirted as she sucked on an index finger.

“Hmm?” He replied, arching an eyebrow.

“If you watched me get myself off.” CJ trailed her finger from her mouth, down her neck to her bellybutton, stopping just before her hips. “Wouldn’t that be fun?”

“It’d be more fun if you let me help you,” he retorted as he moved his hands up to her breasts.

“You can lick my fingers clean afterwards. Deal?”

“Can I at least take my pants off first?”

“Nope. Just like this. Hands above your head, don’t move them. Just watch.”

Danny did as he was instructed as CJ sat back on his thighs, biting down on her lower lip and grinning. “Mmm,” she teased.

He sighed audibly as she slid one delicate finger inside of herself. CJ watched his face as she began pleasuring herself. 

“God yes! Another? Please?” Danny begged.

She laughed, “greedy tonight, aren’t we?”

He nodded his head eagerly.

CJ did as she was asked and slowly rocked her hips, letting the heel of her hand massage her clit.

“Oh Danny,” she panted.

His fingers gripped the pillow harder as he strained to not touch her.

“Does that feel good baby?”

“Yes,” she panted in response. CJ moved her free hand to her breast and tweaked her nipple, whimpering as she did. The harder she tugged, the harder she rode her hand. She dug her hand into her breast, leaving five perfect crescent moon impressions when she did.

“That’s right baby. Cum for me.”

She nodded her head before her hand fell from her chest and landed on his. 

“You’re beautiful.”

CJ’s eyes slammed shut as she felt her orgasm creep closer. She dug her nails into his chest as the first wave hit her.

“Oh Danny!” She yelled as her body lurched forward.

Thinking quickly, Danny’s hands left the pillow to catch CJ before she could have possibly hurt herself. By now, she was too far gone to stop. CJ moved her other hand to Danny’s chest and ground herself into his pants, making the biggest mess she could make. Her hair pooled around his head, closing them in together.

He held on tight and watched her face intently before letting his hands come to rest on her hips. A smile overtook her face. CJ opened her eyes before relaxing on top of him, moving her arms to the sides of his head and resting her chest on his. She rocked her hips against Danny’s a few more times as the aftershocks continued to hit her.

She placed her fingers on his lips, inviting him to clean them off. “I shouldn’t be so generous,” she teased. “I didn’t tell you you could move your hands.”

“I didn’t want you to fall,” he reminded her.

“I guess I can make an exception for that,” she replied, rolling her eyes with a smile.

She removed her fingers from his mouth, tucked a few strands of her hair behind her ear, then kissed him. “Do you know what would be fun now?”

“Hmm?” He asked, completely unfazed by that fact that he had a raging hard erection that needed to be tended to.

CJ threaded her fingers through his hair and watched his face. “I think it’d be fun if you bent me over the couch and rode me hard.” She kissed him again and bit down on his lower lip, tugging gently before releasing him, and waited for his reply.

Danny grunted in agreement and let go of her hips, allowing her to stand so he could finish getting undressed.

He started with his pants and moved to his tie. CJ licked her lips subconsciously, admiring how hard she’d gotten him before stopping him. “Leave the tie on? Please?”

Danny took off his jacket and, as gingerly as possible, took off his shirt, leaving the tie in place.

She smiled as she grasped it to pull him in for a searing kiss. “Make me cum again.”

“Yes, ma’am.”

CJ tugged his tie as she knelt on the couch and bent over, not yet releasing him. Danny’s face was close to hers as he positioned himself behind her. He could feel her heat radiating off of her onto his swollen cock. Danny grasped himself and slowly slid himself up and down her wet slit.

“Oh Danny.” CJ moaned.

He pushed forward several times, teasing her clit with the head of his cock. 

“More,” she panted, as she slowly released his tie to allow him to stand straighter.

She moved her free hand to massage her clit him each time he teased her.

All it took were two thrusts into her hand for Danny to realize he really needed her, too. He thrust deeply into her and grabbed her hips as he began a slow, steady rhythm, burying himself inside her. 

She fell into the couch and braced herself. CJ let out a guttural scream that was only slightly muffled by the cushions.

Danny groaned. He’d only heard her make that sound a few times before and he found it, for lack of a better phrase, painfully hot. Danny upped his pace, knowing full well that he wouldn’t be able to last much longer but damn if this didn’t feel amazing.

“CJ…” His fingers dug into her hips, surely leaving bruises to be discovered in the morning.

CJ bucked backwards as another orgasm came from completely out of nowhere. There was no build, no teasing, just wham!

“Fuck!” She screamed again, her hands digging into the fabric.

Danny thought for sure he’d be able to wait a few more minutes before losing himself but he didn’t know what was coming either. As soon as the contractions hit her body, it was enough to coax his orgasm from him, too.

He buried himself to the hilt and groaned as the final bit of release hit him.

“Oh my god,” he panted.

CJ started laughing. “Yeah. Holy shit.”

Danny smiled as he straightened and offered her a hand to do likewise. She accepted it before quickly falling to the couch. CJ reached for his tie and pulled him down to her.

“C’mere,” she asked, patting her chest.

He got on his knees and laid his body on top of hers, his head resting comfortably on her chest. CJ ran her fingers through his red curls once more as her breathing continued to slow.

She wrapped her legs around his waist and quickly relaxed them on top of him.

They weren’t sure who fell asleep first but CJ awoke to find one candle still burning, the other, she figured, long since burned out.

She looked down to the man softly snoring and slightly drooling on her chest and smiled.

CJ ran her hand through the curls at the nape of his neck. “Danny?” She whispered. “Let’s go to bed.”

“Mmph,” he replied.

She smiled. “Come on. Get up. Let’s go to bed.” She tugged his curls a little harder.

Danny groaned indignantly and moved his head to the other side.

CJ traced her leg up his… “Danny… I’m pregnant.”

Danny’s eyes flew open before pushing himself up to look at her. “What?”

CJ laughed. “I’m sorry. I just really needed to get you up. I need to use the facilities.”

He rose and wiped the sleep from his eyes. “You don’t play fair.”

“Sorry,” she giggled. “I won’t do it again. Cross my heart.” She crossed her heart and placed a kiss on his lips. “Love you!” She shouted as she sprinted to their bedroom. 

“By the way,” she shouted across the room as Danny blew out the last candle, “that outfit is still in the closet, you know, if you wanna see it?”


End file.
